The Naughty Series
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Okay this is a whole series of oneshots. That involve Jacob and Seth doing 'naughty' things to get 'punished' by their boyfriends. It's mainly Edward/Jacob and slight Emmett/Seth Yaoi! Only second try at posting sex fics REVIEW!


Jacob let out a sigh laying on the couch with Seth. Jacob dropped his head onto the others leg.

"Hey Seth?" he asked. Seth looked over at the older wolf.

"Hm?" he questioned. A large smirk suddenly drew itself on Jacob's face.

"Want to do something bad?" he asked. Seth looked at the other and grinned as well.

"What do you mean by bad?" he asked. Jacob sat up looking at his pack mate.

"Meaning the kind of bad that will get us thoroughly fucked." he stated mischievously. Seth grinned wider at the description.

"Then count me in." he said excitedly. If there was one thing both Seth and Jacob loved it was to do 'naughty' things. And by naughty things it was mainly things that would get them fucked by their boyfriends.

Let's just say after years of doing this...they got very good at it.

Both of the boys were currently at the Cullen's house...since this is where they stayed half of the time.

"So what's the plan?" Seth asked. He practically worshiped Jacob for his abilities. For being able to seduce people (by people meaning Edward) so well.

"It's called lets go on Youtube and check out some hot gay men." he said smirking. As he stood up retrieving his laptop and sitting back on the couch. "After all we get double the enjoyment from this." he said.

Seth grinned eagerly as Jacob opened the computer and typed in .

"So what should we check out?" Jacob asked looking at his young friend. Seth looked at the other shifter.

"Well...the emo guys are pretty hot right?" he asked. Jacob contemplated this.

"Yeah..but I think we need to do better then that." he said. "We could just go for some twincest."

Seth shook his head, "Nah still not good enough." he said. "Hot blondes?" he questioned. Jacob shook his head.

"No, that's a bit harsh Seth after all we want to make them jealous, and prove their dominance. It's not like they can compete with blondes." he said.

"True..OH!" Seth said in a eureka moment. "Lets watch some of those videos with that guy, Brent Corrigan!" he exclaimed.

Jacob smiled, "Great idea Seth!" he agreed typing the name into the search box with a grin. "Nothing will make those two more jealous then a porn star." he said.

"Which one should we watch?" Seth asked raking his eyes over the computer screen. Both of them hummed in thought.

"Soccer guys?" Jacob asked. Seth nodded as Jacob clicked on the link.

Both of them watched eagerly.

"Behold Seth..this is as good as it gets on Youtube." he said. The young wolf nodded in agreement.

"God," Seth groaned out. "I would love some of that." he said.

"Your telling me..I would totally sit on Corrigan." Jacob said enticed by the video. Both of the practically drooling werewolf's barely noticed the sound of both Emmett and Edward walking into the house.

"I wish we could have chased something faster then that." Emmett said shutting the door.

"Who cares it tasted good enough isn't that enough?" Edward asked. Both of them were torn from their conversation when they noticed the two wolves looking yearningly at a computer screen.

Edward raised a brow, "What are you two doing?" he asked. Edward blinked when he began picking up on a few...thoughts though. These made him...not happy.

Both of the vampires walked over. And were VERY unhappy at what was on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Emmett growled out.

Seth kept his eyes to the screen, "We're not doing anything." he said in a dazed way.

Edward frowned glaring slightly at the older wolf, "Jacob what is this?" he asked.

"God he is good." Jacob said watching the video. Edward growled silently.

"I can do a hell of a lot better then some porn star." he said. Jacob looked up at his boyfriend.

"I don't know he _is_ quite talented." he said. Seth looked at Emmett.

"He is." he agreed. Emmett clenched his teeth leaning down and shutting the laptop hard enough to brake it.

"Hey!" Seth said. Emmett grabbed the boy around his waist yanking him up to his feet.

"Don't ever watch that stuff again." he said growling lowly fangs scraping on the teens neck making him whine.

Jacob found himself sitting on Edward's lap in a way, so that his legs were on either side of Edward with the others arms wrapped around his waist. Jacob was facing Edward as the others amber eyes burned through his brown ones.

"What, he is pretty hot." Jacob said. Making Edward growl at him warningly. Jacob looked at him. "I mean really, I would definitely sit on that." Jacob said. Edward's eyes flared at that statement.

The vampire hissed baring his fangs at the younger male. Edward hissed at Jacob as his sign that that was his last straw. Jacob whimpered when Edward latched onto the boys neck. Jacob could feel fangs pressing against his flesh threatening to break the skin.

"Don't you dare say that around me." Edward snarled. "Your not even allowed to think about other guys like that." he said warningly. After all Edward would know if he did.

"I can treat you better then any other man could." Edward growled next to his ear. Making Jacob shiver when the cold touched his heated skin.

"H-Have any proof?" Jacob asked opening his eyes again. Edward looked back at the young wolf's face.

"I have all the proof I need." he growled out crushing their mouths together. He pushed his tongue into the wolf's awaiting mouth invading every single inch of the hot wet cavern. Jacob found himself helplessly groaning into the kiss, knowing he was powerless in trying to resist, in trying to continue his teasing.

After all there was one thing that could always overpower Jacob's teasing tactics. And that was Edward. As soon as Edward started taking the upper hand, Jacob's tactics just about all turned to mush.

The kiss finally ended as the need to breath became imminent. Jacob panted heavily and allowed his eyes to open and found himself staring down into lustful amber orbs. Jacob could feel himself getting aroused from that look.

Edward's eyes were filled with lust and possessiveness. They were dominating..and it made Jacob want all the more to submit to him. Edward smirked slyly feeling innerly satisfied when he noticed this change in both Jacob's body language and his thoughts. He knew he had won the upper hand once more and lifted his hand and ran it up Jacob's back.

Jacob shivered feeling the cold running up the base of his spine teasingly slow. He couldn't help but moan leaning forward closer to Edward.

"See, I can treat you better then some stupid porn star," Edward said next to the boy's ear. Jacob shuddered and moaned silently feeling the tingling sensation as Edward breathed against his ear.

Edward then leaned down again and latched onto Jacob's neck again grabbing the boys neck with his teeth. Effectively capturing his prey and assuring that he wouldn't struggle against him. All in all...it was the ultimate move of domination.

Jacob felt the boys fangs holding him in place he innerly loved how possessive Edward was being right now. It was such a turn on. Jacob submitted to him whimpering submissively, and quite loudly, much to Edward's satisfaction.

"Don't ever watch that stuff again puppy," Edward growled out his voice dropping in tone one that made Jacob whine silently. Edward then finally released Jacob's throat fully again and licked the marks now appearing on his lover's neck.

Jacob moaned as he felt the vampire's tongue running over the marks, stimulating every fiber of him.

"Hmm, enjoying yourself Jake?" Jacob instantly opened his eyes when Emmett's voice broke his trance he glanced over blinking in question.

Seth looked like he was giving in just as much as Jacob though.

"You two have been very naughty," Emmett said looking at Jacob and then back at Seth who shrunk slightly under his lover's gaze.

Edward smirked his eyes still slightly darker as he looked at Jacob again.

"Yes, they have." he said. Jacob frowned and whimpered to Edward. Who merely kept smirking as he licked the mark now becoming more prominent on Jacob's neck.

"And I assume this was your idea Jake," Emmett added glancing at the older wolf. Jacob looked at him offended.

"Hey," he said. Even though it had been his idea..it was kind of offending they automatically thought that. Emmett grinned slightly knowing it was clearly Jacob's plan.

Before Jacob could utter anything more he found Edward grabbing his chin and turning his head. And pressing his lips against his own again effectively distracting and silencing him.

Jacob gave in again moaning and allowing Edward to tighten his grip around his waist pulling Jacob even closer to him. Jacob broke the kiss with a groan; however, when he felt Edward's hard on rub against his leg. He looked down slightly and then at Edward.

Edward was grinning his fangs glinting seductively. He kept his arm wrapped around his waist keeping the two close together. Edward didn't break his gaze with Jacob either as he ground his hips against him, rubbing his arousal against Jacob's

Receiving a breathy moan from Jacob. Jacob groaned as Edward continued to do this arousing Jacob even more especially down south.

Edward began kissing at Jacob's throat his neck his jaw, everywhere. Jacob groaned adoring the attention the vampire was giving him. He could feel Edward everywhere...kissing, biting, grinding.

"Edward" Jacob moaned out hearing Edward growl in approval at hearing Jacob groaning out his name.

His name, and no one else's.

Jacob could tell that Edward had every intention in fucking him 'till kingdom come' which is what was bothering him a little.

"E-Edward wait," he gasped trying to regain himself enough to speak. But the others ministrations didn't cease. He continued kissing his jaw trailing down his neck sucking and nipping. Jacob groaned again but looked to the side seeing Seth and Emmett still there and it wasn't hard to figure out that they were obviously...paying attention as well to what Edward and himself were doing.

"Ed-Edward wait, they're right there," Jacob said glancing over at the other couple again. "Edward they're right over there," Jacob urged again but Edward was already trying to work on removing Jacob's shirt. "You really don't care do you?" Jacob said.

Edward finally lifted his head up, "Not really..they want to watch..let them." he said smirking smugly. Jacob widened his eyes...was Edward serious! "What's the matter? I thought you two enjoyed watching other people," Edward said a teasing grin pulling at his lips.

Jacob stared at Edward..was he really serious!

"Oh yeah, that's right isn't it?" Emmett said grinning as him and his brother shared a similar idea. Jacob could vaguely hear Seth gasping in the background yelping "Emmett stop it!".

Edward chuckled as he pulled off Jacob's shirt and threw it on the floor. He immediately attacked the newly exposed skin nipping at Jacob's collar bone and down his shoulder. Jacob groaned his eyes fluttering closed as Edward's hand began to roam over his chest.

Jacob began to regain some sense when he felt the vampire's cold breath brushing against his ear. "So..you said you'd _sit_ on Corrigan huh?" Edward asked his voice was husky and low. Jacob allowed his eyes to open again looking at Edward in a dazed manor. "How 'bout I give you something else to _sit_ on," Edward said.

Grinding his hips harder against Jacob emphasizing his point. Jacob gasped at the contact to his already hard member.

"Edward," Jacob breathed out once more. Edward felt that go straight to his groin.

"I need to get these damn clothes off you," Edward growled. His pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable at this point, and it was only getting worse.

Jacob could smell Edward's erection becoming stronger, god the scent was like a fucking aphrodisiac. On that thought Jacob wondered how Seth was fairing with Emmett at the moment.

He could hear them groaning and Seth gasping, like Jacob Seth gave in as well.

Edward frowned hearing Emmett and Seth enter Jacob's thoughts. He leaned up again his fangs glinting as the silent growl emitted his throat.

"Don't think about them, don't think about anyone else," he said huskily, Jacob couldn't be more enticed by the look Edward was giving him. Edward could feel the wolf's hot breath colliding with his icy breath. He leaned even closer so that their lips were mere centimeters from each other.

"Don't think about anyone else, but me," Edward said and kissed Jacob again. Jacob couldn't be anymore aroused by the command. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stand anymore of this if his clothes continued to stay on.

"God, please Edward," he whined out. He needed to feel Edward's skin pressed against his own, he needed to be rid of all of these clothes that were containing him.

Edward smirked hearing Jacob's thoughts, "I can do that," he said.

Jacob leaned down this time kissing the older boy's neck trailing his tongue up the pale skin. Edward smirked at this, enjoying the fact that Jacob was pleasuring him as well. It was odd since werewolves and vampires both had slightly...differing thoughts about the neck region. For werewolves it was mainly a place that was used to prove dominance and to mark. For vampires..it was mainly a food source.

Jacob quickly began to fumble with Edward's shirt trying to undo the buttons on it. Dying for skin on skin contact.

"Eager are we," Edward said smirking as he watched Jacob undoing his shirt for him. Once Jacob had finally gotten the last button he eagerly removed it from his lovers body and tossed it behind him to join Jacob's discarded shirt on the floor.

Jacob moaned feeling the vampire pressed against him again. Jacob entangled his fingers in his lovers hair and connected their lips again in a heated kiss. Edward complied and kept his hands securely holding Jacob's hips.

They moaned into the kiss breaking apart for mere milliseconds panting so that Jacob could gasp in a breath before locking their lips together again.

Meanwhile Emmett and Seth found themselves getting somewhat..distracted by Edward and Jacob. They were currently kneeling on the ground Emmett's arms were still wrapped around Seth's waist and Seth's arms wrapped around Emmett's neck. Both of them were panting harshly and looking over at the other couple.

Emmett's lip tugged into a small smirk as he panted.

"Those two really get into it don't they." he noted noticing how tangled up both of them were, in each other. They were just so enticed in each other it was as if they didn't even remember there were other people here anyways.

Not that Emmett and Seth weren't enticed in themselves as well, but when you can hear those two practically 'gettin' it on' next to you, it becomes sort of difficult not to get distracted.

"God, but it's such a turn on," Seth groaned out feeling his pants get even tighter from the display. Emmett looked at him again and grinned. And with one swift motion lifted the younger boy up from the ground with Seth's legs wrapped around his waist and carried them both up the stairs.

Jacob broke the kiss again noticing that both of them had left. He panted heavily attempting to catch his breath. Edward seemed to barely have noticed though and began undoing Jacob's pants.

Jacob groaned and helped Edward lifting himself up to get rid of his pants which joined the two shirts on the floor.

"Now Jake, didn't I tell you that I'm better then that dumb porn you were watching," he asked grinning as he removed one hand from Jacob's hip and began moving it toward the boys arousal.

Jacob panted groaning and gasping from how excited this all got him. His fingers clung onto Edward's shoulders hoping that would help him to not completely collapse on him.

"Yes, so much better, your so good Edward, ooh," he moaned out. "Always, your better then anyone else," he said praising him continuously. "The best," he moaned out.

Edward groaned lowly he absolutely loved when Jacob would say those things. Nothing made him feel more powerful then Jacob telling him it. Praising him, just adding to Edward's ego and his pride. It turned him on so damn much it was insane.

Edward grinned against Jacob's neck as his teased the tips of his fangs on it his hand so dangerously close to Jacob's cock.

"Am I now?" he asked.

"Yes," Jacob moaned out. His hormones were on a roller coaster right now he felt like he was on fire..and half of it was pooling at his groin.

"What else am I?" Edward asked teasingly wanting to get as much out of Jacob as he could. Jacob moaned feeling Edward running his hand on his inner thigh up his leg. It drove him crazy!

Jacob moaned again pressing his lips against Edward's neck rubbing against him.

"Mmm strong, and powerful," Jacob moaned out kissing his neck desperately between each word. Breathing heavily as he said them. "So good, big, mm so good," Jacob moaned out. Edward felt his cock pulsing as his ego was stroked..and it couldn't feel better. "Better then anyone else, only you," Jacob groaned out. "I love you more then anyone else. I'm yours." Jacob said.

Edward's brain...along with his cock nearly jumped at the last statement coming from Jacob's mouth. Jacob continued rubbing against the vampire and breathed heavily. Rocking in need of more friction then he was being given.

"I'.yours," Jacob said heatedly kissing his skin between every word. That was all it took to send Edward over the edge.

He quickly leaned in kissing Jacob again while finally grabbing his erection, making Jacob gasp into the kiss. He moaned loudly as Edward stroked him.

Edward groaned hearing his puppy moaning like that, it was all way to much. If he didn't get release soon he was sure he would burst.

Edward kept stroking Jacob harder and faster earning more delicious sounds from the shifter. He ran his thumb over the tip and that was what sent Jacob over the edge. He groaned loudly coming onto the others hand.

"Let's hurry up, if I don't fuck you soon I'm gonna die," Edward said half in frustration the other in uncontrolled lust. Jacob couldn't be more happy then to comply and began frantically undoing Edward's pants and getting rid of them as well. They quickly removed both pairs of boxers as well throwing them on the pile that was now formed on the floor by the couch.

They both groaned in relief feeling their naked bodies pressed against each other finally.

"Can't wait anymore," Jacob gasped out.

"Me neither," Edward agreed and used his already slick fingers and pressed one into Jacob's entrance. Jacob groaned at the feeling when Edward began moving it in and out of his body. No matter how turned on or desperate either of them was, Edward always made sure to prepare Jacob well enough.

Jacob felt him add the second finger which made him whine silently when Edward began scissoring the two digits around. Edward then added a third finger this made Jacob whine again and squirm a little. He looked at Edward.

"I need to use three," he said nipping on his neck Jacob groaned and couldn't resist exposing more of his neck to the attack.

"Why?" he asked.

Edward grinned again and chuckled silently, "You turned me on so much that I _have_ to use three."

Jacob inhaled sharply as Edward's fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Jacob shut his eyes tighter and couldn't help moaning again when Edward repeated this action. Edward looked at the young wolf with a look of amusement to his reactions.

"Edward please hurry up! I can't take any more of this!" Jacob whined out pleadingly.

"As you wish," Edward said pressing his cock against Jacob's entrance and slowly slid into him. Jacob's eyes widened for a moment feeling Edward's size. He hadn't been kidding before..he _had_ had to use three.

He cringed slightly once Edward was seethed inside of him. Edward stopped moving letting Jacob adjust to the intrusion and waited for the shifters okay to start moving again.

Jacob found it slightly more difficult to adjust to this; however. He winced squirming a little more.

Edward looked at Jacob and lifted one of his hands up and ran it into the side of Jacob's hair, making the werewolf look at him again.

"Are you okay pup?" he asked wondering if Jacob was in pain. Jacob nodded;however.

"Yeah, j-just move," he grunted out. Edward leaned in to kiss him and complied and pulled out slightly before thrusting back into him, making Jacob groan again. Once they began to get a rhythm with their thrusts Edward rammed right into Jacob's prostate making him moan, very loudly.

"Edward," Jacob gasped out his eyes fluttering closed again his grip tightening on his shoulders.

"Jacob," Edward groaned out, if there was one thing he never got tired of, it was how Jacob's tight heat always wrapped around him and squeezed him. In the most delectable of ways.

"Goooddd," Jacob groaned out lowering his head, his body trembled as waves of intense pleasure continued to coarse through every fiber of his body.

This was too much, Jacob was positive he was going insane with every thrust, every touch that Edward gave him.

"E-Edward can't take it a-anymore," Jacob stuttered out his chest heaving. "So good, can't-" Jacob gasped unable to form sentences anymore.

"Yeah, me too pup," Edward said and then reached down grabbing Jacob's erection again stroking him. Jacob began trembling more now, he couldn't take it!

All these touches were driving his body absolutely insane.

"G-ganna..uuhh ooohh!" Jacob groaned and came..hard splattering against both of their stomach's. Edward groaned as he felt Jacob tightening around him and groaned as well as he came inside the wolf.

Both boys panted heavily as they laid in the aftermath. Edward slid out of Jacob; however, making Jacob moan slightly. But collapsed against his chest laying his head down.

Edward opened his eyes though and looked down at Jacob.

"So Jake...that enough proof for you?" he asked smirking.

Jacob's eyes widened and his head shot up to look at the vampire who continued to grin at him. Jacob sighed though and smiled leaning up to kiss the other lightly.

"More then enough proof."

...

The very next morning Seth stretched his arms over his head as he walked down the hall to find Jacob. Seth was feeling very fabulous himself..having had a very good night as it were.

He had glanced downstairs to find him not there so he decided to look in Edward's room. He opened the door and found Jacob laying there with the covers wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Jake," he greeted. Jacob rolled over to face the younger shifter.

"Hey Seth..you look happy," he pointed out seeing how chipper Seth seemed. Seth smiled.

"I am, god last night was so good Jake." Seth said. Jacob smirked a little at that.

"I'm sure it was." Seth looked at Jacob for a moment.

"Well come on lets go downstairs, we can go get something to eat," Seth said. After nothing would make Seth happier...sex and food..what could be better then that?

Jacob's expression changed when Seth said this though, "Um, I can't Seth," he said. Seth looked at Jacob in surprise and raised a brow.

"What? Why not, you can't possibly _not_ be hungry if that's what your hinting at," Seth said. Jacob frowned looking at him.

"No Seth, I mean..I literally can't" Jacob said emphasizing the word can't. Seth still looked confused though. Jacob rubbed his legs together slightly under the covers to further emphasize his point.

Upon seeing that Seth immediately widened his eyes when the realization hit him. And as soon as it did...he burst out laughing.

"HAHA! Oh god are you serious, god Jake!" Seth said holding his stomach hunched over laughing his brains out. Jacob frowned glaring at him as his cheek's blazed red in embarrassment.

"It's not funny Seth," Jacob growled at him. "And how the hell is it fair that your laughing at me, you look like your fucking limping, so it looks like you got fucked pretty hard too!" he argued.

Seth continued laughing though.

"Yeah but not so much that I can't walk!" he said through gasping for air. Jacob's blush only worsened when Seth continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Man, you must have really got fucked hard!" Seth said. Jacob glared even harder at him when he said this.

"Yes he did," Edward said walking into the room with his signature smirk in place. Jacob huffed looking at the vampire who walked over to him leaning down, kissing him gently before leaning back up.

Seth jumped suddenly when he heard a loud bang behind him he turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway with one hand pressed against the side, preventing any form of escape. He was grinning down at Seth...as if Seth was his new prey.

"So what are you saying Seth? I didn't do it hard enough?" Emmett asked Seth widened his eyes and gulped and shook his head rapidly holding up his hands.

"No no no of course not!" he said frantically. Edward smirked and sat down by Jacob who was watching as well.

"Because believe me Seth..I can do it _much_ harder if that's what you want," he said with a wicked grin on his face. Seth's eyes couldn't be more wide he shook his head again.

"No no that's not it at all!"

Jacob smirked as well as he watched feeling Edward's fingers run through his hair.

"Well Seth if _harder_ is what you want then I'm more then happy to oblige," he said and threw Seth over his shoulder. Seth began trying to struggle from the grip...which was completely ineffective. Emmett turned around and began walking to their room again.

"Let go! Jake!" Seth said looking at Jacob pleadingly. Jacob; however, smirked, the sly look prominent on his face.

He lifted his hand up twiddling his fingers towards the boy.

"Bye Seth," he said sweetly.

"JACOB!" Seth screamed as he was dragged away by the vampire. Jacob snickered at the feeling of his sweet revenge.

Edward smirked leaning down again, "You are so naughty," he said in amusement.

Jacob smirked, feeling quite proud of himself.

"It's what I do best," he said leaning up and kissing Edward again.

Yes, Jacob felt _very_ pleased with himself at the moment, because he succeeded in his goal that he had had all along.

He got...

Thoroughly fucked.

_**TBC..kinda**_

_**Alright I LUVED THIS! I started watching this gay series called 'As the World Turns" LOVED IT! but i started reading fanfics for it and i was thinking of writing but i don't want to stop with twilight. But on the bright side...reading those fics gave me MAJOR! inspiration to right some sexy stuff. And i remembered this fic and I started continuing it last night and I got so much. I just loved how i wrote it out. And then i got home from this thing this afternoon and i went back to it and i finished the whole thing! GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD! This is like SOOOO much better then my other sex fic..at least i hope..tell me what you think? Hot? not? Tell me! Okay and i wrote kinda because i said in the summary because this is kind of like a series of drabbles. But they're not really short or anything they're actually full fics..but they're like a whole bunch of oneshots with the same stuff...Ugh whatever note you won't actually get a lot of Seth and Emmett action just like little things..its mainly for Edward and Jacob..Sorry! Seth's like an accomplice. whatever PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
